User verification often includes equality verification. Generally, equality verification includes a system receiving a first data set. Later the system receives a second data set. The system performs a comparison to determine whether or not the first data set and the second data set are equal.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one example technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.